


It's About Us

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cybersex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Mild Kink, Roleplay, Shyness, Smut, Teasing, Vanilla, Voice Kink, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was inspired by the shit tonne of xreader fics I read and the absolute best one I read is a don/reader called "Unexpected Chat". So this fic might be very similar to that one, no plagarism. I really respect that author and if they wish ne to change or alter my story, I will. However, this is merely a little bit of a nod to them. Hope you enjoy it.





	1. Yo.

You laid on your stomach and stared at the glass of your window. You watched the light as it shone through and hoped to see that telltale break in its stream. It would tell you that they showed up again.

You have moved to the Big Apple in hopes of going to your dream college and getting the absolute best degree you can in (your desired field). However, the wonders of New York kept surprising you when one night you saw them hopping over you.

You were used to open skies and fresh air, so being cooped up in an apartment in the big city was giving you a cramped feeling. You decided to take a couple blankets and a pillow up to the roof to feel the breeze and watch the sky. You missed seeing the stars, but at least you felt like you could breathe out here. You fixed yourself a little pallet and laid down with a content sigh. You were silent and unmoving which is probably why they didn't see you. 

First came the one with the swords. He jumped right over you and landed right in front of your feet. You flinched a little before you were paralyzed with fear. He stood there for a little while before three more joined him.

"Hm, what now?" The shortest one turned to the one with the swords and inquired an answer.

"Well, I guess we go home. We finished patrol and I didn't see any problems. Did you?" He turned to the tallest one who checked a device on his wrist. A little hologram screen came up and showed him images you couldn't make out.

"Nope. Although, Raph did try to make a little trouble." A smirk could be heard in his voice and the largest one growled at him, making you shiver involuntarily.

"No, he just looked suspicious is all." The gruff sounding one defended himself. You pulled your blanket up a little more and prayed that they couldn't see you.

"Well, I guess we should go home, then. Put Master Splinter's mond at ease for the night." The one with the swords put up his weapons and turned to hop down the alley where your fire escape was and disappeared with the others in tow.

You were so scared that you didn't move for another hour and a half, hopping they hadn't noticed you. You managed to shakily grab your things and hurry back to your apartment. You had to pace the floor and talk to yourself to keep calm

"Chill. Chiiiiiiiill. They didn't notice you. And even so, they don't seem to be super hostile. Yes, they had weapons, but maybe you can just be nice and they'll be nice to you."

Your mind worked out that they must not live far since they seemed to meet on your roof every other day for the next week. You eventually picked up the times and pattern and decided to initiate the first contact, but you couldn't trust yourself not to offend them in person. So you left four bowls of (favorite dish) out on the edge of the building where they usually leave and left a big note near them.

'Hi! Do not be alarmed. They aren't poisoned or anything, I promise. I see you guys jumping from building to building all the time and figured you might need some fuel. Just leave the bowls and I'll clean them later.

~Your friend downstairs.'

"Perfect, wait..."You squinted at the paper, deciding it looked entirely too suspicious before adding a smiley face. Then you decided it was even more suspicious, but you were running out of time. You huffed and decided to go with it.

After a week of careful observation, you realized each being had a certain colored indicator. You used those colors to pick out bowls to put (y/f/d) in for them. You set them right on the edge with the note under the blue bowl before going to hide in your same spot.

You only had to wait 15 minutes before they showed up. They seemed to go through the same routine of checking with each other, a little debate and finally an agreement to go home. As they turned, they stopped as they saw the bowls with the corresponding colors.

Your heart lept in your throat.

"What the hell...?" The red banded being stepped forward cautiously with his weapons drawn. You bit your bottom lip, afraid he would destroy them.

"There's a note..." The purple wearing one picked up your lovely note and read it aloud to the rest. Once he was finished he lowered it and looked to the food.

"Psh, we're not stupid..." The red wearing one began to walk away, but the others shifted nervously.

"Well what if it is just a gift?" The orange one, the one you decided had to be the funniest from all of his silly jokes, asked. He wasted no time walking over and grabbing a bowl.

"Well they can say they didn't poison it, but we don't really have a way of knowing for sure." The purple clad being argued, but the other just shrugged and took a huge spoonful.

"If I pass out, we'll know." He seemed to be laughing a little, but a sudden moan of happiness came from him, "O M G-ness this is good. I wanna marry whoever made this." He kept eating, making your heart warm from the compliment.

"Well at least we'll get rid of a pest if it is poisoned." The gruff sounding one joked, but he earned only an admonishing look from the blue wearing one.

The purple wearing one approached each bowl and looked at their contents, "I mean, they look alright."

"Don't even think about it. We cant afford to have you keel over on us, too." The one with the swords warned him.

"Wait! So am I not a valuable asset to this team? Do you not care about me, Leo? Hm? Just want your little brother to die?!" The one who did eat accused the blue wearing turtle, who you just found out was named Leo.

'Huh. Siblings. And that one's name is Leo. Okay.' You wrote it down in the notebook you brought and kept listening as the blu- Leo defended hisself.

"No, Mikey, I don't want you to die. I just know that if that is poisoned then Donnie is the only one here who can save you." Leo put his hands on his hips, his body behavior showing just how annoyed with the other turtle he really is.

'And Mikey. Cool. At least he seems nice.' You wrote that down right under Leo's name and turned your attention back to the show.

"Well, Don should be able to eat this, I mean it's  _really_ good." You blushed as the oran- Mikey kept giving you indirect compliments.

The tallest one sighed and shook his head, "No, Leo's right. I shouldn't. Just in case. Since you took it upon yourself to eat random food." He aslo put his hands on his hips.

'And Donnie. Or Don. Nice.' You wrote that one down and looked at the bulkier being, 'And you must be Raph.' You wrote all rheir names and colors down and kept watching.

"Well at least this will be the best death ever." Mikey finished off the bowl and turned to hop down into the alleyway.

The rest of the beings seemed to sigh in exasperation before following, leaving 3 out of the four bowls untouched. 

Hell, you didn't even expect for one bowl to be touched. You were just elated they saw it.

Now that you had their names and a few glimpses of their personalities and lives, you did the next thing you could do. You drew them.

You used charcol and regular pencils to recreate your sudden obsession. Unfortunately, you ran into a problem. You usually drew with pictures and your drawings didn't come out looking like your memory. Now, how are you gonna get a picture of them?


	2. Uh, Hi.

Over the course of the next 3 weeks, you earned their trust. You guessed seeing their little brother live another day made them believe you about the 'no poison' thing. You kept leaving out a variety of leftovers from your own dinner and watched them react. 

The first week, it was still just Mikey since he was the only one who was willing to take the risk. However as the second week rolled around, Raph picked up a bowl, too. You did a small happy dance in your hideout as you saw his face change from a scowl to mild appreciation. Eventually, Donnie ended up indulging in the midnight snack as well, which made you even happier.

Don didn't waste time responding and requesting food. He left adorable notes like:

'Hey, thanks for giving us a little pick-me-up. We usually eat dinner before patrol, so we dont need much. We appreciate it though!'

To which you responded:

'Oh, sorry! Don't wanna over stuff you guys. Lol. Any requests?'

That offer had Mikey trying to get in on the "note passing." He wrote on the bottom of Don's last note :

'Hey, Mikester here. Would you mind adding a little candy or dessert to the orange bowl?'

And you, being a sucker for the silly one, stuck two fun sized snickers in the side of his bowl the next few times. His excitement when he found them the next night was almost enough to make you break your cover. It was just so darn cute.

Leo held out until the very last night. He hadn't eaten, a reason you were later told was because of a previous argument with Raph, and caved at the smell of fish and rice. 

You did an even bigger happy dance and watched them quietly talk to each other about the food in their bowls. Suddenly you realized that you still needed that picture. You pulled out your camera and zoomed in as close as you could and pressed the button.

The instant the flash went off, your soul left your body. You imagined the scene as a little anime ghost leaving your mouth.

As for the beings, they seemed to freeze right where they were as if taking a picture actually froze all time. 

There was an uncomfortable silence on the roof, to which you responded by putting the camera down in their view from where you hid. You slowly pulled your hand back and stood. You slowly backed away, feeling their eyes on you despite not being able to see their eyes. 

One moved which caused you to jump and turn quickly. You hopped over the other side of the building as fast as you could and made your way frantically down the fire escapes.

You could hear something moving above you, but you were too freaked out to worry about anything other than getting back home safely. However, a strong arm wrapped around your middled and hauled you off your feet.

You tried to scream, but your mouth was covered as you felt yourself be lifted over the railing of the fire escape. You thought they were gonna drop you and kill you, so you kicked and wiggled more frantically.

"Jeez, chill the fuck out, I won't hurt you." Raph's voice was entirely too close to you and you realized he was the one who carried you. 

You found yourself back on the roof, dropped at the feet of tbe others. You scrambled to your feet and tried to keep your front to all of them to make sure none of them tried to sneakily attack you.

"So you must be our personal chef?" Don folded his arms and stepped closer to you, making you back away from him. However, as he got closer, you realized what he was.

His skin was green, his face seemed to curve outward a bit. He had something large on his back, something you assumed was a bag a long time ago, but now you see it's a shell. You see they didn't wear clothes and where skin and nipples should've been was a kind of yellow covering connecting with skin. They were huge turtles.

You raised your hands in a defensive stance and smiled, "Uh, hi. Yeah. I am."

Before you could prepare yourself, Mikey wrapped you up in a tight hug and proceeded to thank you profusely.

"O M G-ness I finally found you! When do you wanna get married? I fucking love your cooking and I refuse to let you cook for anyone else." He picked you up off of your feet and twirled you around making you dizzy and a little sick.

"Jeez, Mike, give her a little space." Leo stepped forward making the turtle who held you put you down. After you were on the ground, you had to sit to keep the world from tilting.

"Huh. Why feed us? Why not just pop out and say 'hey?'" Raph folded his arms and looked up at you with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Well...I'm not exactly good with words. I didnt want to end up on the wrong side of your weapons." You pointed to his belt to which he nodded. He understood. He wouldn't want to get on his own bad side either.

"So, you're not afraid of how we look?" Leo's brow furrowed as he knelt to look at your face as you answered.

Your own brow furrowed as you tried to think of an answer. Eventually you thought of a true statement, "Well almost anything bigger than me scares me. So, kinda, but not really the fact that you guys seem to be giant talking turtles. I think on a scale of crazy shit I've seen, this is somewhere a little above a streaking 80 year old man who is waaaayyyy too into BDSM." You shuddered at the memory during your time you volunteered at the nursing home.

Mikey snickered a little while the rest of them shuddered with you, "Well, I'm glad we aren't the only crazy thing you've seen. Can we get a name?" Leo reached his hand out to offer you help up. You looked at the three fingered hand thay was wrapped in bandages and seemed like it would crush your head if he wanted to. Your gaze traveled up to his where you met his smile, traces of sincerity and kindness in his eyes. 

You smiled and took it, taking his help to stand up. His skin was rough and had scars all over them. You gently ran you finger over one before you realized you might be over stepping his personal space boundary. You snatched your hands away and smiled at him, "Thanks. My name is (Y/N)."

"No, thank you for being nice to us, (Y/N)." Leo gently patted your shoulder almost making you fall over from the power behind his hands.

"Well, bro, I love you and all, but I'm gonna have to ask you to get your hands off my future wife." Mikey chimed in, throwing his arm around your shoulders and knocking Leo's hand off. He almost made you fall as well, but he kept you standing.

"Funny, I thought you had a crush on April?" Donnie teased and you chuckled at the reddening cheeks on Mikey.

You got a little more courage and decided to play along. You gasped and pushed his arm off of your shoulders in mock shock, "Really?! How dare you cheat on me?!"

Mikey gasped and dropped to his knees next to you, "Babyyyy, nooooo. I swear I didn't!"

You turned up your nose and folded your arms with a smirk on your face, "Nope. I'm not your baby anymore. And don't expect anymore candy from me."

Mikey playfully pulled at the bottom of your shirt, making you giggle at his ability to play along. However, his brothers seemed to have mixed feelings about his behavior.

They looked annoyed with his over the top whining, but smiled at the fact you seemed comfortable with his antics already. This made them happy. There aren't many people who would pursue a friendship with them and they trusted you already.

"Well, why did you need a picture?" Raph tossed you the camera you totally forgot about.

"Oh, shit. Well, I wanted draw you guys. Drawing is my hobby. And I like to draw things to interest me. However, when I tried to draw you guys, it didn't seem to be matching my memory, soI wanted a picure to help me out." You looked at the last picture to see theirs had been deleted.

"Well if you need a live model, I'll be here!" Mikey struck a pose that made you smirk.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, we can't let you take pictures of us. For obvious reasons."You nod at Don's reason and sighed.

"Well if you guys ever find yourself out in the rain, drop by. Maybe you'll like eating inside a little better." You moved between them and headed towards your fire escape about ready to go to bed.

Maybe this was all a dream, but you doubted it. Either way you needed rest.

"Alright. See you later!" Mikey yelled after you. After you disappeared, Raph smacked him upside the head.

"Great you freaked her out and ran her away." Mikey rubbed the back of his head and glared at his brother.

"I did not! Leo was the one being a slight creeper."

Leo began to turn away, but hearing this claim he turned back and glared at the young turtle, "I was just being polite. After all, Raph man handled her and freaked her out."

"I was just pulling her back from hurting herself on those steps. She would've broke her neck at the rate she was running." Raph growled a little, upset that your skiddishness might've been caused by him.

"Whatever, let's go home. We're late." Leo turned and jumped down the alleyway, ready to leave this alone. 

The others stood around for a bit before Donnie broke the silence, "Can you blame him? She's cute."

Raph shrugged, "Still shouldn't blame that on me."

"Cute and can cook. I'm really tempted to go propose right now." Mikey chuckled and followed Leo. Don sighed and looked at Raph who just glared at Don.

"What?"

"How did she feel?"

"Huh?"

"How did she feel? I mean, I've hugged April and all, but she's my only experience with females. I'm curious." Don stared at Raph who considered the question.

"You pervert." Raph just jumped into the alley and left Donnie alone to feel like shit.

"Am not...Just curious." He pouted before following his brothers.


	3. Now

You kept watching the light coming from your window and wiggled in slight anticipation. You hoped they took the offer on your note. They hadn't been by your apartment for almost 3 weeks now and you were worried out of your mind. Why? You had no idea. You barely knew them.

But you worried nevertheless. Then you saw it. A small droplet that hit your window. You blinked and tilted your head in confusion. Then all of a sudden it began to pour down. You groaned and rolled on to your back. Either your note inviting them down was ruined or they just decided to avoid the rain and stay in again. Either way, you weren't seeing your new friends again any time soon.

You huffed and curled up on your bed, and stared off into the darkness as you listened to Spotify. You had your speaker on your nightstand, so it sounded pretty loud to you making it hard to make out the light taps on your window. 

You turned and looked at your window, seeing a shadow that stood right outside the glass. Your heart jumped and you got up to check who your random visitor was. You pulled open the curtain to see Donnie standing there, his eyes barely visible in the rain. You kick into mother hen mode and quickly pull open the window to snatch him inside. 

Donatello yelped and practically fell into your room, catching himself at the last minute. You turned to peer out into the downpour, but noticed no other shadows. You closed your window quickly and turned to look at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could get sick!" You rushed to the bathroom to grab a thick dark green towel and brought it back to wrap around his shoulders. He just smiled sheepishly at you before you grabbed his glasses, "You guys are death defying, but I'm sure even turtles get sick."

Donnie checkled and gently patted hisself dry before responding, "Well, I was dry, but the rain caught me off guard. I was gonna drop by anyway."

Your eyes shot up to his. You studied the look on his face before turning your attention to the actual color of his eyes. You couldn't deny that they were beautiful, "Yeah? Why?"

"Well we hadn't been by in a few weeks. I didn't want you to leave food out in vain." He dragged the towel over his face and arms, drawing a few longing glances from you. You noticed how muscular he was. Amongst his brothers, he was thin, but by your human standards, he was fucking buff.

"Well, I was gonna just meet you guys, but, of course, you didn't show up." Your eyes went back to his glasses to keep your cheeks from heating up. You didn't need your own glasses fogging up and giving away your nervousness. 

"Oh, sorry about that. We got caught up in some important stuff." He put the towel in his lap and watched your blurry figure, waiting for his glasses to be returned.

"Like what?" No sooner than when he thought it, his vision became clear again as you placed them back on his face. His eyes watched yours as you made sure they were on right. He silently admired the shape of your face and pretty natural look. The lack of makeup told him you were about ready for bed.

"Ninja stuff. Nothing to be worried about" He tried to speak normally, but having you close messed with him. Thankfully yoi didn't notice. You leaned back from him and sighed, glad he looked okay. You moved to sit cross legged on the corner of your bed and looked expectantly at him. Taking the cue, he sat on the floor in front of you.

"Well, I was worried. I haven't seen you guys in weeks. Are you all doing alright?"

He chuckled and nodded, "We are fine. I promise."

You nodded, not wanting to be too overbearing, but decided to let it drop. There were a few seconds of silence before you realized something.

"I've never had a guy in my room before." You smirked as his glassess seemed to fog up around the edges.

"Yeah? Well I guess there's a first for everything." He smiled as you laughed and nodded

"You are absolutely right about that. But I wanna give you something." You hopped up and went over to your nightstand to pull out a pen and notebook. You scribbled down your skype and phone number before turning to hand the little scrap to him, "Next time you guys plan to disappear after making a new friend, be sure to leave a way for them to contact you." You smirked as he looked wide eyed at the paper.

He took it and read it before stuffing it into his pocket, "Uh, noted. Sorry."

"You're fine. I'm just grilling you a bit. Now, get your butt home before your brothers come after me thinking I kidnapped you." You smiled at his adorable little snort-giggle as he stood to tower over you. His height was still dizzying for you to have to deal with.

"Nah. They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone yet. I could stay all night if I wanted to."

The way he said it made your stomach tingle for some reason. And, unknown to you, that's what he wanted. He didn't know what it was, but you gave him this unknown courage to just say whatever was on his mind. However, after not hearing a response, he decided he went a little too far.

"But maybe you're right. I have some work I need to be doing at home anyway." He shuffled a little towards the window, looking begrudgingly at the pelting rain 

"Well, I wouldn't mind the company." He looked at you and noticed something. He noticed the way you kind of looked at him from under your lashes. It reminded him of when actresses tried too hard to be cute, but it worked on you.

"But you have work to do." You smiled and regained your previous composure. His head was spinning a little from the mixed signals, but he didn't push further.

"Alright, good night."

"Night, Donnie, be safe." 

And with that he was gone.

The next morning you woke up to a text from an unknown number. You tried to remember who you gave your number to recently before you remembered the night's previous meeting. You smiled like a giddy school girl and opened it.

? - Morning, beautiful.

This was a huge for Don. He didn't expectto gather enough confidence to text you, much less, text you THAT.

You blushed a little at the compliment and smiled before replying.

Y - Yo, handsome. How's it hanging?

The dirty part of Don's mind thought, 'Well pretty stiffly right now,' but he didn't have that much courage.

D - It's hanging. And you?

Your mind did a swan dive for the gutter, but you kept your response rated G.

Y - I'm alright. Unfortunately, I have class. So not too happy about getting up for that.

Don chuckled at the image his mind conjured up. A mess haired (y/n) complaining about class. It was just too cute.

D - Heh. I can imagine. You can text me afterwards if you want.

Y - Nah, I have plenty of time till class. I would love to chat with you until then.

The conversation went from this to that, stopping only when you were in class. He loved talking to you and you loved talking to him. It felt like you two would never run out of things to talk about and he loved it. Eventually, the sun went down and he invited you to hang out a bit, which you agreed.

He met you on your roof and you two sat and talked more. He did his best to make you laugh and grinned when you graced him with your beautiful smile and cute laugh. You in turn told silly stories and jokes to hear his little snort and giggle. You two were getting along beautifully. It was wonderful for the both of you.


	4. 21 Questions

D - Hey, gorgeous. Whatcha doing?

Y - Laying down. Watching Spongebob. You?

D - Texting you. Not much else.

Y - For a genius inventor, you sure do spend a lot of your time texting me.

Donatello smirked and shook his head at your sass.

D - Hey. If I invent everything, then when will I have time for you?

Y - Good point. I guess you get a pass for now.

~~~~~

That's all this has been for the past week. This psuedo flirting between you two that seems to have gotten more and more inappropriate as time went on. The first few days were adorable little compliments. The next week he hit you with this little gem:

D - Hey. Have you ever kissed anyone before?

You blinked at your screen as you processed the question. Why is he asking? Was he thinking of kissing someone?

Y - Yeah. I used to date a couple guys in high school, but nothing more than a make out sess. 

D - Ah. 

That's all you got. Until about 30 seconds later he sent another.

D - Well, of course, I don't plan on kissing anyone any time soon. Just curious. 

You pouted a little at the admission considering you wanted to be that 'anyone', but you just changed the subject. A few days after that, he hit you with yet another probing question.

D - How would you feel about a guy offering to give you oral sex?

You pushed out your lips and furrowed your brow at the bold question. You were still under the assumption that he didn't have any feelings for you, so you answered honestly.

Y - Depends. Im not really into doing anything sexual with someone I don't have feelings for. 

D - Hm. What if it were someone like me?

That made your eyebrows raise in surprise and you took a few moments to think it over. He was cute as hell, funny, an adorable smile and laugh, and he makes you feel beautiful. Hm. 

Donnie's heart started to beat faster and faster as he stared at the little message bubble that said you were stil replying. He suddenly regretted asking and prepared himself to be called horrible names or even lose you as a contact all together.

Y - Yeah, I guess so. I mean, overall you're an awesome guy. You would make a great boyfriend for someone.

Don's stomach did a flip and he grinned at the screen before continuing the conversation. For the following few days, the questions got a little more sexual and eventually his flirtatious behavior leaked to other conversations. And since you liked him back, you didnt mind indulging in the playful flirting.

D - Heh, I guess that's good. But what if I don't want a pass?

Y - Well I guess I'll just have to punish you.

D - Kinky. But thats not my fetish, sweetie.

Y - Oh? Well what is?

Don bit his bottom lip and twisted in his chair slowly. He wondered if he should indulge you or keep beating around the bush like you two have been for the past few weeks.

D - I could just show you. Get on skype.

Your heart decided to run a marathon and then return to your chest, making you freak out a little. You didn't know if you even wanted to do this, but his next message convinced you.

D - Unless you're chicken.

You huffed and glared at your phone.

Y - Wait, is this Mikey?

D - Hardy Har. Just get on Skype, babe.

You got up and went to the bathroom to quickly fix your hair before the video chat. You had on a tank top and short PJ shorts that did a lot for your curves. You smiled and grabbed your laptop. You placed it on the corner of your bed where the camera could see most of your body.

You grabbed your ear buds and flipped on to your back so you could still be seen, but was comfortable enough with your ear buds in. Not a minute after you got comfortable, Donnie called.

You smirked and used your wireless mouse to answer the call, "Yo. Alright, what did you have in mind?"

Donnie couldn't help, but notice you had laid in the perfect place for him to see your breasts and barely covered ass. He instinctively licked his lips and smirked.

"Depends on how willing you are to follow my direction."

"Will it hurt me?"

"No."

"Will it embarrass me?"

"No." 

"Will it expose you or your family?"

"Hell no."

"Then Im all yours."

You smiled at him and bent your arm to lay on it. You turned to lay on your side, so your curve of your hips and thighs stood out at him even more.

You just noticed he seemed to be in a little hideout of some sort. He had a big pile of pillows under his head and from the angle of the camera it looks like the laptop was on his thighs. His right arm curved over his head and his left was in his lap. He looked so fucking sexy like that. You didn't know he thought you looked just as attractive.

"Cyber sex." He stated simply. The camera didn't show how hot his face got when he said that. And it got even hotter when he saw your face change to confusion.

"Huh?"

"I like the idea of watching my significant other get off on camera for me while I tell her what to do. Is that a problem?" He took tone of an authority figure and it made your hair stand on end.

"Not at all."

"Great. Then lay on your back again."

Whoa, this is moving fast, but you didnt want to stop either. So with a little hesitation, you changed your position to where you were laying on your back. Your head was right in front of the laptop and your body was basically on display for him. He could see down your shirt and see how close to naked you really were. You raised your head to look at his upside image on the screen. Seeing him nod, you laid back down fully.

"Okay, now what?"

He couldn't believe that you were allowing him to tell you what to do like this. He spread his legs under his computer to give his slowly hardening erection a little more room.

"Take off your shirt."

You paused for a second as he bit his lip. But you slid off your tank top, leaving your breasts open and displayed for him. His breathing hitched and his member reacted accordingly. 

"Now, use both of your hands and cup your tits."

Tits? Oh my, this turtle has a dirty mouth.

"Like this?" You ran your hands over your girls, allowing the nipples to fit perfectly between your middle and ring fingers. He couldn't deny that sight was gorgeous.

"Hell yeah. Now I want you use your fore finger and thumb to pinch your nipple. Twist and pull them for me." 

You followed his directions, first with your right then your left. The sound of him ordering you how to pleasure yourself, the feeling of your own hands on your breasts and the fact that all of this was going on was adding to the pool of heat between your legs. 

Don could barely contain himself anymore. He decided to push his sweats he wore down and let his erection have the freedom to stand up proudly. He might have felt a little embarrassed if you hadn't been in pretty much the same situation. His dick leaned upwards on his plastron, twitching slightly as he kept watching.

"Alright now take off your shorts and panties for me." 

You stopped your previous task in favor of wiggling out of your lower articles. Once you were completely bare, you tilted your head to look up at him. The image of his erection on his plastron caught you off guard and you gasped. More so because of the size than anything else.

"Alright, now I want you to stick your middle and ring finger in your mouth. Suck and lick them as if they were me."

His left hand wrapped tightly around his length as he watched you. You stuck your right hand fingers into your mouth and did as you were told. Your eyes slid closed as you imagined your fingers were his length. You could practically smell his musky scent as you sucked and moaned around your fingers.

He slowly stroked and groaned in rhythm with the rate you slid your fingers in and out of your mouth. After watching you for a few moments longer he talked with an even lower tone.

"Now use those fingers and gently rub around your clit. Don't touch it until I say so."

He watched as you teased youself in his place. His strokes were slow and lazy with the intent to stay hard and enjoy the show for as long as possible.

"That's it, baby." His voice was like gold to your ears, "Now gently push inside. I want you to go slow."

You slowly slid your two middle fingers in your snatch and gently began to stroke. A few tries and you found your g spot. Rubbing against it caused your back to arch and your mouth to fall open. A sight that made him nearly go mad at the fact he couldn't be there.

"Ohhh, do that again." He whispered, his hand tightened and sped up as you started to emit soft sexy gasps and moans, "Do me a favor and imagine that your fingers are me."

You let your mind recreate a few of your latest sexy dreams that involved the geeky turtle. You didn't have too hard of a time granting his latest command.

"Imagine that I'm laying over you. Pounding you slowly, but hard."

You wiggled your hips up into your hand and moaned his name breathlessly. His breathing hitched in your ears and you finally noticed the sound of him jacking. You opened your eyes to watch him watch you. His right hand that was hanging over his head was now gripping at the pillow above his head as his left quickly traveled up and down his shaft.

The sight was much more than you could deal with and you came hard and shakily. Your face and moans as you writhed right in front of him was enough to make him lose control.

After a few more pumps he grunted and came all over his plastron, the sight making you wish he was there with you. 

You both took a few minutes to rest before you found the energy to roll onto your stomach. You crossed your arms in front of you and rested your chin on them as you watched him come down from his orgasm.

The way he panted and churred as a huge turn on as well as the way he looked at you afterwards. The silence was okay, until you two realized what you just did. Then it became a little awkward.

"Well, I need a shower." You quickly ended the call and stared at the blank screen for a while before taking a deep breath, "Wow...that was...something."

Don stared at the ended call window before it disappeared. He pouted a little, but understood. Even though hadn't forced you or anything, it was probably still kinda uncomfortable. He pulled up his sweats and snuck his way to the showers for his own clean up. However, the previous show was still too fresh in his mind and he had to jerk himself again, moaning your name as softly as he could manage.

Damn, he needed you for real now.


	5. My Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full steam ahead! Enjoying the show? Let me know! Comment below! OOOOOHHHHHH! lol

You were still feeling good the next day. You guys texted like normal, what with the flirting and such. However, there was a bit of a holiday, so you had a three day break.

D - Hey, sexy. Whats hanging?

Y - Nothing much, unfortunately. I just finished catching up on Glee, I'm not hungry so I cant cook and I dont have money for a new book.

D - Aww, bummer. Want me to come over?

Y - Kinda. I dont wanna have you over then have nothing for us to do or eat.

D - Its fine. Ill just eat and do you.

Your cheeks burned and you stifled a giggle at his boldness. You weren't going to lie, you really wanted him close, but the fact still remained that you guys didn't have anything to do kinda nagged at you.

Y - As tempting as that is, I really would like to do some normal stuff during the weekend.

D - Sex is normal.

Y - Not for this one.

D - Oh, yeeeaaahhh. Sorry. 

Y - For a virgin, you're trying real hard to get into my pants.

D - What can I say? Im a hormonal teenage guy. And you're sexy as hell. Not to mention that awesome show you gave me that's been on my mind all fucking night.

Y - Your show was pretty nice as well. I think you're right. An encore is in order 

D - Then meet me on Skype.

Y - Oh no! You got to show me your kink. It's my turn. 

You let a little evil grin show on your lips as he began to respond.

D - Your kink? What is it?

Y - Ah, nope. Meet me at my apartment tonight at 9 pm. Be ready. ;3

Don's heartrate sped up considerably and he groaned inwardly at the images his mind ran with. Will you be wearing heels? Will you have some whips and chains? What is your kink and how would he fit into it? He could feel his length trying to prepare 10 hours early, but he had to take a deep breath to keep himself calm.

D - I will. Should I bring anything?

Y - Stamina. Libido. Extra clothes.

D - You're making this hard for me, (y/n). And I think you know what I mean by  _this._

You laughed out loud at that last text and shook your head.

Y - Kinda early, D. You better chill.

D - Cold shower time. Talk to you later?

Y - of course.

You laid back on your bed and devised a plan. How would you blow his mind? You wanted to show him that even though you never really had sex with a turtle before, that you could still make him shiver. Well, you planned to do that and much more tonight. 

You started to get everything ready for 9 pm. You decided to stuff all of your tools for tonight under the bed and wait around, thinking of deliciously evil things to do to him once he got here.

It hit 9 pm and almost as if he moved by the clock itself, he knocked on your window. You smiled to yourself and walked over to open your curtain.

You stood there in skin tight spandex shirts and a loose long sleeve shirt with no bra. Your nipples were practically begging him to look at them.

"Good evening. Brought everything?"

"Libido? Check. Stamina? Double check." He stepped inside and leaned in close to you, smelling a light scent of cherry blossoms and cream.

"You're almost ready." You turned and walked over to your stereo, your hips drawing his eyes with every step. However, he kept his distance, still wary of your plans for tonight.

"Yeah? Well what else do I need?" He laid back on your bed with his arms behind his head. He wanted to look relaxed and calm despite how nervous he was.

You played soft sensual music from your playlist you made earlier and smirked, "Thats for me to know and you to find out." You turned and smiled sweetly at him as you walked over to stand in between his legs. He sat back up, his face eye level with your breasts since youe bed was kinda low.

"Oh, really?" His voice was already kinda husky and strained. He churred lowly and reached out to pull you against him. His hands traveled from the back of your thighs, up your butt where he stopped for a little squeeze to the middle of your back.

You bit your lip and smiled down at him, "Yes, sir. But first I need you to do me a huge favor."

"And whats that?"

"Trust me?" You reached up to pull off his glasses. You moved out of his hold to set them on your nightstand before returning. You placed your hands on his shoulders and gently kneaded his taut flesh.

"Absolutely." He was a little worried, but how much could you do? You were practically a third of his size, weight and muscle wise. He was still left in the dark about what you were about to do, however.

"Great, then I want you to scoot back on the bed til your shell hits my headboard." You pushed on his chest as he followed your instructions.

"I think you're mistaken. Your headboard is supposed to hit the wall. Not my shell against your headboard." He smirked at you and chuckled as you sighed.

"Don't sass me, turtle. You'll miss out on the surprise." You smiled as you began to crawl your way up your bed in between his legs. He gasped at the sight and clutched your sheets in anticipation. His eyes never left your form as you straddled his hips and put your hands on his cheeks.

You were a little clearer now, but he still knew what you looked like and filled in the gaps his eyes wouldn't allow him to have.

"Sorry about the glasses, but I don't want to break them." He shook his head and licked his lips, his quick breath drying them out.

You leaned forward and gently placed your lips on his, causing him to tense and groan quietly. You pressed a little harder to signal you wanted return. He didn't waste any time giving you what you wanted. His arms wrapped around your waist as you two softly kissed.

After getting comfortable with soft kisses, you decided to deepen it. You opened your mouth and gently dragged your tongue across his bottom lip. He gasped and you took the opportunity to push yoir tongue into his mouth. 

He moaned loudly and pulled you even closer. He tilted his head and worked his jaw, deepening and passionately making out with you. Your mind was spinning from how good at this he seemed to be and his had shut down, going purely on instinct. 

After a hot and heavy make out session, you both pulled back for air. While his eyes were closed and he tried to focus on breathing, you took the opportunity. 

Your mouth went to work on his long muscular neck as your hands gently and inconspicuously pushed his arms over his head. He didn't seem to notice and let you do what you wished. He also didn't noticed the tightly tied pair of stocking around his wrists.

You figured you would plenty of argument from him, but his eyes were focused intently on you, forgetting a whole world existed outside of your eyes. That is until you were too far away and everything was blurry again. You pulled back and smiled at him, slowly wiggling your hips down his body. You gently placed pecks and smooches down his plastron and body. He let his head thump against the headboard and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling of your soft and damp lips on him. He didn't notice you tying down his legs either, which lifted a huge weight off of your shoulders.

Soon, ready to start your teasing, you slid off of him completely, drawing out a long low whine.

"Cooome baaaaaack." He husked and tried to move, but found himself restrained. He blinked and pulled at all four of his limbs before he heard you giggle.

"Sorry. You have got to be the worst ninja when youre horny." He could faintly see something dark in your hand as you bounced back in his lap.

"Is this your kink? Bondage?"

You tilted your head side to side, "Eeehhh, kinda. Just relax and let me play."

He groaned as you tied the blindfold around his eyes, making them completely useless. 

He felt you lean to his right side and wiggled again, wondering what you were gonna do to him.

You had reached under the bed for a bottle of lube. It was supposed to make you and your partner uber sensitive and you've been dying to try it out. 

However, first, you had to get him out of those damn shorts. You unzipped them and began to pull them down, silently signalling to the big turtle to raise his hips. He complied and soon his shorts were around his calves since his legs were too spread for them to be by his ankles.

You sat back on your heels and looked down at the slightly hard length in front of you. My goodness, was he well endowed. Maybe it was because he was a mutated turtle. Maybe because he really is hung. Either way, you whistled your appreciation.

"I thought maybe the size was just something I imagined over the Skype call, but damn, Don."

He blushed and took a few deep breaths, "Well, its all yours to play with."

"And play I shall."

Your hands gently traced the area where skin connected to plastron, drawing out a lot of heavy gasps from him. He tugged his restraints, but mostly kept still. 

"I guess you can call my kink a little something like teasing. I have always been called a tease. I can't help it. I love to be needed so badly by a guy. So I'm gonna tell you now. You may not really enjoy the first part of this, but I will be sure to make sure you enjoy the last part."

He groaned quietly, realizing what he was in for. You leaned down to his slow forming erection and gently kissed the head making Don gasp and release a low gutteral growl. 

"Oh, my gah..." He tried so hard to look through the blindfold, surely blurry shapes were better than nothing! He wiggled his toes to try and relax his legs. This would be a terrible time to catch a cramp. Talk about a mood killer. Of course, he could leave the restraints if he wanted to, but where's the fun in that? He wanted to see how far you would really push him.

And push you will. You leaned over and reached under the bed to grab a little feather you had from a project from a long time ago. You used the soft feather part to gently trail from his toes up his leg. His breathing got harder and you knew he wanred to know what it was. You were gonna keep him in the dark. You continued up to the crease in between his legs and his crotch and pulled back, leaving his erection untouched. 

He whined and pulled at the stockings on his wrists, "Ah, noooo. Bad Donnie." You playfully chided. He glared at you through the blindfold, but kept still.

You repeated the teasing action on the other leg and watched as he tried hard to gather more friction. He needed so badly to be touched and you couldn't blame him. His erection looked painfully hard already and you weren't anywhere near done.

It wasn't painful yet, but it was pretty damn close to being painful. He tried to keep calm. You promised him satisfaction and thats what he waited on. He just had to hold on.

"Donnie, do you know I absolutely love your voice? I mean, it's not super deep nor super high. Its this perfect amount of sexy. It gets even sexier when youre horny. Why aren't you talking to me?"

Your voice had a sultry and seductive tone to it that he couldve sworn came from a devil disguised as an angel. However, he couldn't care at that moment. He just wanted you to touch him more.

"W-what do y-you want me to say?"

"Tell me what you need from me."

"I want you."

Your eyebrow raised and you smiled. You grabbed the lube and poured a good amount on Don's manhood, seeing him twitch and groan. 

"Yeah? What do you want me to do?" You were getting close to breaking yourself, but you still wanted to hear him beg. You moved further up the bed on your knees and took off your shirt. 

"I want you to ride me."

You smirked and wiggled out of your spandex shorts, your juices already staining the seat, "Unfortunately, Don, I don't operate on wants." You saw his brow furrow as he grunted in confusion. You just realized most of him was covered in sweat. The light sheen made his tense muscles stand out more and you made a mental note to massage him later.

"Well, what do you operate on?" His voice was low and his dick twitched violently begging for attention.

"I operate on needs. Wants aren't necessary, however needs are." You straddled his lap and his hips bucked at the feeling of your heat near his member, "Like eating, sleeping, breathing." You leaned forward, your sex brushing over his, causing him to whine. You leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I want you to need me, Donnie. Need me like you need to breathe."

Sweat was practically pouring off of the poor turtle. He finally realized what this kink was. It was a bit of power play. How far can you push him? Unfortunately for him and fortunately for you, not too far.

"I need you. I need you to ride me. I need you so bad, please." Donnie begged you in a low voice.

But that wasn't good enough for you. You reached down and grabbed his hard on to gently rub it in circles on your pussy.

"I'm sorry. What was that? You know my ears aren't the best."

You've gone and done it now. He growled and looked up to where your voice was coming from, "I swear, (y/n) I will lick every inch of you clean. I will clean your floors with a toothbrush, I will fucking build you a time machine. Just PLEASE! PLEASE RIDE ME TIL I CUM!"

You smirked and slowly sank onto his length, gasping as he slowly filled you. He let out a low groan and bucked his hips up as much as he could. It took you a while to get used to the intrusion, but once you were all the way down, you just sat there.

You smirked when he growled again, "Please, baby. I need you." His voice was basically a whine as he pleaded for release. You decided you had had enough of your teasing as well and began to slowly ride him.

You raised your hips slowly and lowered them even slower, making sure the lube spread enough. You could tell it was doing its magic because you already felt the beginning of an orgasm pulling at your tummy.

His churrs vibrated against your breasts as you leaned into his chest, "Oh, god. Oh, goooooood, (y/n)"

He moaned as his hips bucked harder into yours. Slowly ever so slowly, the bounces and bucks began to speed up. You both were feeling the effects of the lube and felt like it was going to kill you if you didnt cum soon.

You looked at Donnie, expecting to see concetration and lust in his eys, but found your blindfold instead. You pulled it off and tossed it to the side. He blinked his eyes a couple times before they widened at the sight before him. 

You, fully naked and riding him with your breasts practically right in front of him. He wanted so badly to touch you, but couldn't focus enough to pull off the stockings. 

But he didn't have to. You held on to his shell and bounced faster, the pool in your stomach threatening to overflow at any moment.

"Ohhh, Donnie, Yes!" You arched your back, pressing your breasts against his chest and kept riding him through your orgasm. You were gasping and moaning his name in the absolute sexiest way. He couldn't help, but cum at the sight of it. He churred and bucked against you as much as he could. 

Eventually, both of your bodies went limp and you fell against him. Your head was on his shoulder when suddenly his arms were around you. You blinked at him as he smirked down at you.

"Like you said, I'm a lousy ninja when I'm horny, but after I cum, I'm good again." He chuckled and you shook your head at him.

"That was amazing" He breathed, gently running his fingers through your hair. You just nodded because you couldn't trust your voice.

"Sleepy?" You nodded. He thought for a second before gently placing you on the bed beside him. He untied his legs, kicked off his shorts and got up to turn off the light. Once the room was bathed in darkness, he was back in your bed.

You curled into him as he managed to wiggle you both beneath the covers, yawning as he did so.

"Good night, gorgeous." He whispered in your ear.

"Night, babe." You were already out by the last word and he kissed your forehead before he slipped into sleep hisself.


	6. Misunderstanding

You felt the warm mass behind you move away and groaned at the loss of heat. Then his chuckle filled your ears from behind you.

"Missing me already?" Donnie teased as he stood. He stretched his tired muscles with his hands flattening against your ceiling.

"Yup. Youre pretty warm for a reptile." You giggled and turned to see his butt muscles tighten as he stretched. You whistled and reached out to grab a handful, "Nice ass."

He swatted your hand away and laughed, "Hey, watch those hands." He groaned and rubbed his plastron lazily as his mind tried to blink away the fog. He stood there for a moment before he realized the fog was because he had no glasses. He turned to find you holding them out to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem, babe. Now you need to get home before the sun gets up." You put your cheek in your hand as you watched him scowl.

"No fair. You have a 3 day weekend, but you want me to go home and get grilled for staying out." He folded his arms like a child.

"I dont want you to go, but you need to go. You big baby." You laughed at his playful behavior obviously a byproduct of the nights activities.

"I'm your big baby." You huffed as he laid on top of you, slowly pushing all of your air out of your lungs, but held himself up enough to not completely crush you.

"Yeah, I know." You huffed and glared at him before gently cupping his cheek. Your thumb rubbed across his jawline as you stares into each other's eyes.

"You know," His hand came up and he gently rubbed across your forehead, wnjoying the softness of your skin, "I never really thought I would have sex. Much less, find someone I genuinely care about."

You smiled at him before leaning up to kiss his lips softly, "Well I'm glad I could help you out."

He laughed a little before kissing you again and humming softly as his forehead rested against yours. You two stayed like that for a few moments before he stood up quickly.

"Alright! Time to go. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You mean later today?"

He smirked over at you as he pulled up his shorts. He usually wore briefs, but he was excited for tonight and left off the underwear.

"Will I be seeing you, smartass?" He bit his lip as he turned around, looking for his mask which he thought you took off before your coupling.

"That," You smacked his rear again, "is a smart ass. Im Captain Obvious and I demand respect." You were feeling too good and just kept making jokes.

"(Y/n)" He seemed to say your name with a warning tone as if he were threatening retaliation for the jokes.

You sighed and rolled over, "Yes! Just skype me, you butt. What are you looking for?"

He huffed, "My mask..."

"Babe..."

"Huh?"

"It's on your face."

He stopped and touched his face to find that you were telling the truth. He rolled his eyes and smirked at you, "That didn't happen."

You laughed and sat up to see him heading to your window, "Alright, night Don."

"G'night, gorgeous." And again, he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~

 It was probably 12 hours later and you were lazing about on your bed. You had your laptop by your side and a big bowl of fresh fruit and a jar of (I like nutella, but idk about you, sooo...). 

You were watching obscure movies on Netflix and lazily snacking when his Skype call popped up. You smirked and answered.

"Hey, Donatello."

He grinned at you. His surroundings told you that he was sitting in his lab. He leaned back in his chair and picked up a little contraption he had been working on. 

"Hey, (y/n). What are you doing? Besides making out with that strawberry."

You hadn't noticed you had been basically licking the same stawberry for a while. You blinked before finally popping it into your mouth.

"I was watching (random movie name), but now that you're here, I guess that's done."

He went back to work on his little machine and shook his head, "Nah, its fine. I just kinda wanna chill with you."

"Fine with me." You moved his call to the side to where you could still see him, but gave your movie room, too. You pressed play and sat back to continue watching. Every now and then you would glance over at him to see his brow knitted together in concentration. His tongue would sit in the corner of his mouth as he focused on the little thing in his hand. Then your movie got good.

He was busy and just enjoyed having you somewhat near. Your laughing and commentary on the movie made him chuckle most of the time. Eventually, he got annoyed with his little project and tossed it down in front of him. He looked up at you to watch you watch your movie.

He studied your face, faintly wanting to be there with you so he could be closer, but his line of thinking was quickly stopped by his loudest brother.

"Yooooo! Donatron! I need a - - Oh, hey, (y/n)."

You blinked over at your skype call to see the orange clad turtle waving at you, Don with his face in his hands, obviously annoyed with the youngest.

"Whoa, what have you two been doing?"

Mikey questioned because of your attire. You had on the same long sleeve shirt from that night, still with no bra, but now you had on some PJ pants. Since you were practically naked, he was suspicious.

"Huh? Nothing." Don was quick to defend since he still hadn't told the guys you two were a thing. His cheeks turned a little red, but Mikey shook his head.

"Uh-uh. You two were definitely doing something. You're blushing. You never blush. Not even during 'The Talk'" 

Donnie groaned and rubbed his temples, "Michelangelo, would you please leave my lab? I am having a private call with (y/n)."

"Hey, speaking of private calls, what do you guys talk about when he takes his laptop to his hideout?" Mikey kept probing.

Now your cheeks heated up at the memory of your little shows with each other.

"Ho-lee schitt, are you guys dating?!" Mikey basically yelled his realization to the whole world makinf Don cringe and you chuckle.

"No, Mikey! Go away!" Donnie stood and yelled at him, making him flinch.

"Hey, Im fine with that. You win, bro. Treat her good, will you?" Mikey winked at you, but the smile was gone from your face.

"Mikey, for the last time we aren't dating. Go away!" Don dragged him out by his shell and locked his lab before returning to his computer. He sat down to realize the Skype call had ended. He blinked and moved his mouse to call you back. After 10 rejected calls, he sat back and knitted his brows together. Was there something wrong with the computer? Maybe it was his connection?

You can't believe he said that! Why were you doing all these things with him if you weren't together?! What's the point of telling you he cared about you? Hell, it's just Mikey. Yes, he's a pain sometimes, but shouldn't he know when his brother is happy in a relationship?

You were seething and couldn't even focus on your movie. Eventually you just turned it off and sat there staring into nothing. Then your phone began to ding multiple times; signals that Donnie was trying to reach you. But you were still too pissed off. Growing bored with hearing the constant dinging, you turned off your phone. 

Then he started messaging you on skype. Then you had to silence that. You just felt too annoyed with him, but you had to admire his persistence. It was still a few hours til darkness, so you didnt have to worry about him dropping by just yet, so you had a few hours of time to think while he was freaking out.

Phone messages:

D - Hey, babe, I think my computer zonked out.

Babe?

(Y/n)?

You okay? 

Baby, answer me!

And ten more similar to that.

Skype messages:

Okay, skype works, you're just ignoring me.

Why?

Hello?

Come on, tell me whats wrong!

(Y/n)!

And 20 more similar to those.

He didn't know what to do. He thought maybe you were hurt, but he doubted that since there were no recent reportings of someone being admitted in any of the hospitals in the area. Then he thought maybe you went out and just forgot your phone, but then Mikey texted you and you responded. So it was just him? He groaned and started to pace his lab. What did he do wrong?

He kept messaging you over the course of the next few hours and pretty much sprinted out of the door as soon as it was dark enough to with Leo yelling after him to be safe.

He wanted to bang on your window, but kept his head about him. He knocked calmy and waited. You opened the curtain to see him and rolled your eyes. He winced at the action.

You didnt open, but folded your arms and tilted your head with a "what the hell do you want?" look. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He typed up a message and pressed it to the window.

D - What did I do?

You rolled your eyes again and went to grab your phone to respond, however you just texted him.

Y - You told Mikey we weren't dating. I am not into the whole friends with benefits deal. And if thats your deal then leave me alone.

Donatello blinked and sighed heavily. He wasn't even thinking when he was yelling at Mikey. He didn't know he hurt your feelings when really he was trying to save his own.

D - Im sorry, baby. Look, my brothers can be assholes sometimes even though I love them. They would bully me mercilessly, even if it was something I love. Like you. So it was more a reaction based on who i was talking to, but nowhere near the truth.

You didnt look convinced so he sent another message.

D - Hell, to make you happy, I would take you down there and yell to the whole lair that youre mine. But honestly, I think it would be more fun if I made you scream it instead.

You smirked up at his adorable grin, unable to keep yourself from smiling at his flirtatious nature. Sighing heavily, you opened the window and smiled at him.

"You really gotta watch what you say. But after that poptart story Mikey told me, I'm sure you kinda deserve the douchery." You playfully chided.

He groaned and rubbed his face, "Damn, you heard about that?" After you nodded he just shook his head and leaned forward to press his lips softly to yours. He groaned quietly at the feeling, "God, I thought something happened to you. You scared me."

He pulled you out of your apartment, but frowned when you wiggled out of his grasp.

"Uh, half naked here. And where are you taking me?"

"The lair to make good on that promise." He smiled and you blushed furiously. Did you have the gall to have sex with him in the lair or even announce in such a way that you two were together? Hell, why not?

"Let me get dressed." You turned and he nodded, waiting just inside your room. You decided some black sweats and a loose hoodie was fine since the were probably gonna be off soon.

He smirked and picked you up, quickly making his way to the lair with you in tow. Once you made it there, however, it was like the whole family wanted to talk to you. It kind of annoyed him, but he just let it go. He knew where you two stood.

"Hey, babe! Hows it going? We haven't seen ou in forever!" Mikey wrapped you up in a warm hug.

"Heh, Hey Mikey. Im good. How're you?" He set you down and flexed, making you chuckle.

"Better now that youre here." He playfully flirted bringing a glare from Donnie. 

Leo gently hugged you and smiled, doing the proper greetings and such. Raph just grunted at you, but didnt miss the hug you gave him. He smiled a small smile, but mostly stayed quiet. 

Leo and Mike pulled you into a conversation about this and that much to the disappointment of Don. 

After a few hours, he stood and grabbed your hand, "Alright! Come on, (y/n), I gotta show you something."

Mikey snickered as Leo and Raph looked confused as you two walked off.

"Where are you two going?" Leo yelled after you.

"Probably going to make out." Mikey teased before making silly kissing sounds. The other two faintly wondered why he was leading you towards his little hideout before it hit them. 

Raph folded his arms and leaned back into the couch, "He wont do it. He doesn't have the charm to get the pants off her."

"What and you do?" Leo smirked at the hothead who glared back.

"I got all the charm and she didn't want me, so maybe he's right. It'll be difficult. That's for sure." Miey stated simply. He turned his attention to the TV, but his ears waited for either stomps from the room or  _other sounds._

They all waited for something to happen. And Donnie was gonna make it happen.


	7. Holy schitt, He did it.

He led you down hall and up some stairs to a very big room. Inside this room was four very big, wide little circular caves. Each had their own little curtain covering each of them. 

Since their run in with Eric Sachs and their lair being destroyed, they had to relocate. This place was a lot bigger and allowed the four teenage boys to have their privacy while still being close enough to help each other if needed.

His little hideout was on the far right, closest to the wall opposite the door. As you two walked over, you could see the shared space that is most of the room. You stepped over Leo's meditation mat, Raph's dumbbells and Mikey's handheld video games to get to his part, which was littered with books and mechanical parts.

He pulled open the curtain and helped you inside what kinda looked like the bottom part of a bunk bed. There was little shelves along the curved walls that held a fan, his laptop, and his retractable bo. 

You crawled in further towards the big pile of pillows you frequently saw in your skype calls. You turned to see him follow you. He laid down beside where you sat, his shell laying into the curved wall perfectly. He waved his hand out in a displaying motion.

"Welcome to my room. Or my new room anyway." He smirked and shuffled to lay on his shell with his arms's behind his head, "I'm kinda glad the last lair was destroyed. Gave me a lot of creative freedom with this new place."

"Why did the last place get destroyed?" You had moved to lay in his side with his arm curled around you. His brow furrowed before realization hit him.

"Ooohhh, you've never been to the last lair. Well, do you remember that news story about the Foot and the Shredder?" You nodded, "Well, we were the ones he was after. In trying to capture us, he destroyed our last home. The reason we didn't come by for those few weeks you were worrying was because we were trying to build this place up."

You nodded and laid your head on his chest, looking around his little enclosure. It was neat. His laptop acted like a personal TV and his shelves held things he needed to fix before he could finally go to bed. Your hand was gently rubbing his plastron as you looked around. Pretty soon, your rubbing reminded him why you two were there. 

He turned and hovered over you, blocking your view from his 'room'. It caught you off guard and you looked at him curiously before he buried his face in your neck. You gasped and moaned softly.

Your hands gently rubbed up and down his sides before you tapped his hips. He grunted softly before lifting his leg. You pulled your leg up over his hips and did the same with your other leg. 

His lips and teeth were leaving plenty of marks on your neck and shoulder. His weight shifted to his left and he used his right hand to start undressing you. First he pulled your hoodie up to reveal your (favorite) bra. He didnt waste time attacking your mounds through the soft fabric of of the brassiere. You could feel his teeth grazing of your covered nipple making you gasp and moan even louder. Eventually, he had to slip it off of you.

You hooked your toes in the waistband of his shorts and began pushing down as much as you could. Soon his lust riddled brain got the message and he sat up. He rolled over to push his shorts and briefs off quickly before rolling back on top of you. You could feel him rubbing his half hard erection between your legs. 

You tried to muffle the moan that came from the action, but he shook his head, "Remember what I said? I want you as loud as possible." 

Your face burned and he didn't wait to hear your response. He began kissing and nibbling his way down your body. He was soon at the top of your sweatpants and began pulling them down with your panties. As soon as they were all the way off, he spread your legs wide and reveled in the sight of your softness.

He had basically fantasized about what it would look like, smell like and even taste like. And here it is, nice and wet just for him. He pushed his snout in. Gently rubbing your clit with his lips. You closed your eyes and tried to relax to keep from closing your legs around his head.

He finally opened his mouth and dragged his long, flat rough tongue across your whole entrance. You groaned loudly and put your hands on the back of his head, silently encouraging him to continue.

He kept dragging his tongue up and down your pussy, relishing the sweet taste and smell of you. His hands began to gently massage your thighs. He wanted you to relax so your orgasm would be that much more enjoyable. 

After a few minutes of feasting on your sweetness, he pulled his right hand in from your thigh. He focused his tongue on your clit causing your legs to twitch uncontrollably and his finger gently prodded your entrance. He pushed in slowly and gently rubbed against the upper part of your vagina, searching for that g spot he had read about.

You were trying so hard to relax your body that you were caught off guard by his intruding finger. Once you realized what it was, he had found your spot. Your back arched and you cried out as your sudden orgasm hit you. It felt like you were spinning and falling all at the same time which was new for you. 

He looked up to see your powerful orgasm subside and smiled, "Damn. You came hard. I hope my dick can live up to my tongue."

You chuckled breathlessly, "You have a really dirty mouth when you're horny. I kinda like it."

He hummed quietly as he made his way up your body slowly. He kissed you deeply, making sure you could taste yourself on his lips. He pushed your legs back and positioned himself at your entrance. Very slowly, he bgan to push inside.

~~~~~~~ 

"Did you hear that?" Mikey sat up and looked at his brothers, who shook their heads.

"What?" Leo looked around, afraid something bad happened that he missed. Raph was too into his TV show to really care.

"I could've sworn I heard a moan coming from the room." Mikey squinted his eyes as if the limited vision would better his hearing.

"He won't fuck her. I'm telling you." Raph grumbled. He was annoyed with having his show interrupted by his silly little brother.

Mikey pouted, "Wanna bet?"

"Mikey, don--" Leo began to argue, but Raph pushed him back and glared at Mike.

"Sure, you win, I do your chores for 2 weeks. I win, you do mine for a month" Raph was glaring daggers at Mikey, who looked like he was thinking it over. Leo just put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Hmmmm, make it 3 weeks each and you got a deal."

Raph rolled his eyes and smirked, "Fine, deal."

Mikey hopped up and started towards the rooms, "Well, come on!"

Raph blinked and sighed. He wanted to be there when Mikey lost, but he didn't want to miss his show.

Leo shook his head, "I'll record it for you if you let me know the results."

Raph grinned and hopped up to follow Mikey. They both snuck their way into the hallway outside their room. They cant sneak in because the door was too loud, but they could hear a few things. However, they couldnt really tell what was going on.

~~~~~~~~

Donnie groaned as he sank deeper and deeper into your warmth. You wrapped your arms tightly around his shoulders and brought him close. Your lips gently placed sweet kisses on his neck as he started thrusting. 

His churrs grew louder and louder as you kissed and nibbled on him. His hips gently hit yours for the first few moments before he growled. He rested most of his weight on you and pushed his face into your neck. His hips began to snap forward, ripping gasps and shaky moans from you. 

You could feel his rough plastron rubbing your soft, sensitive nipples and overly sensitive clit. His fast thrusts were hurdling you towards your next orgasm much faster than you could've anticipated.

Donatello was also closing in on his orgasm, but he wanted to make sure you were going to come before him. So, he leaned up on his forearms as he looked down at you. He stared into your eyes and you stared back into his. His thrusts slowed as he spoke.

"Tell me what you want me to do. I want you to cum with me." His voice shook from the exertion.

You stared up at him, your legs feeling like jelly from the previously rough thrusts. You didn't know what you wanted other than to cum. However, you could see he wasn't too far off himself.

"I want you to go faster. Fuck me harder." He nodded and put his forehead to yours. His eyes closed as he began to thrust harder and faster. He knew if he were in your bed, it might've broken from his powerful hips.

You wrapped your legs tightly around his hips and locked your ankles around his back right above his butt. You could feel the knot in your lower stomach tightening and your back arched further as it got tighter.

Your moans were getting even louder and you didn't think twice about calling Donnie's name as you came. Your pussy clenched and shook around him as he growled and came right after you.

His churrs were mingled with his panting as he slowly slid off you to avoid crushing you. You fought to breathe and turned to lean into his chest.

"Oh...my...goodness." You said quietly as you slowly regained your breath. He didnt respond so you looked up at him to see his eyes were closed and he had a sleepy smile on his face.

Then you realized, he got you to scream his name in the throes of sex. Which was probably amplified by the little hideout and basically broadcasted to the entire lair. You looked at the dark purple curtain and sighed, doubting it did much against your scream.

~~~~~~~

Mikey and Raph stood there and stared at each other as the awkwardness set in. They didn't think Donnie was really going to have sex with you, so they didn't expect to actually hear the sex happening. They just walked back to the living room and stared down at Leo.

Leo looked unbothered. He already thought  that you and Donnie were together which he got from how often the genius skyped and texted you. However, hearing the scream only confirmed that thought.

He smirked as Raph reappeared with a deep scowl. However, he felt like it was a good time to gently prod his little brother.

"So....who won?"

Both of the younger turtles plopped back down on their spots on the couch, unable to answer. Leo almost thought they didnt hear him, but before he could ask again, Donnie walked in.

He smiled at his brothers, but kept going to the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water and headed back to the room. He ignored their eyes he felt on him. He was sure his passing made the room reek of sex, but he couldn't care at that moment.

Mikey sat with his mouth agape before he grinned at Raph, "So, I'm guessing you start tomorrow? 3 weeks."

"Shut up, Mikey."


	8. Gamer

Your butt hurts. It was weird. It felt like a weird cramp, but you couldn't really tell. In an attempt to dull the ache, you shifted your weight, pulling a soft gasp from Don. You two were sitting in his lab. He was leaning back in his computer chair and you were on  his lap.

You were being more flirtatious and bold with your advancements and he wasn't really in the mood. However, he still loved your company and wanted you close. So he decided that having you in his lap while he played his games and providing you with a case of juice boxes and a big bag of (your favorite snack) to keep you quiet while he played was the best way.

You sipped at your third juice box and shifted your weight again. He huffed and blew your hair into different directions.

"Will you sit still?"

You turned your head to glare up at him, "It's kinda hard when my butt hurts. It also doesn't help when your plastron is hard as hell and the way I'm sitting is uncomfortable." 

He huffed again, but didn't say anything. He kept most of his attention on the game, but the fact that you were still trying to get comfortable was still a distraction. Your rear end was right over his length and he could feel your butt basically tease and massage it randomly. 

He wasn't in the mood, but his member may not agree which is not what he wanted. Eventually, he grew tired of your wiggling and spread his legs, making you slide down into the seat between his legs. You were not a good distance away from your little friend and he could focus on his game.

You pouted a little since the amount of skin contact with him had been lessened. You leaned forward and put your forehead on the desk right in front of his keyboard and let out an overdramatic groan. He frowned and glared down at the back of your head, but didn't say anything.

You stayed like this for a few more minutes before your butt started to ache again. You whined and wiggled your hips again trying to work the ache out before he finally hauled you up and plopped you onto the floor right next to his chair.

"I swear, you're just hellbent on keeping me from beating this level," He huffed and turned back to his game to respawn and try again.

You pouted and shook your head, "Nice to know you don't care about my pain." You accused. Again, being melodramatic. You stood and poked your tongue out at him, "I guess I'll just have to get Raph or Leo to help me out."

You didn't intend for it to sound like it did, but nevertheless it pissed him off. He leaned back and glared at you as you limped off, "Look, if you're going to go get my brothers to try and touch your butt, you could at least have a little self respect and not tell me."

You stopped and turned to him with a clearly confused look on your face, "What the hell are you talking about? I was gonna ask for some aspirin."

His glare softened and he sighed, "Sorry. But you said your butt hurts, right?" You nodded, "And we haven't done anything anal, so logical conclusion is you have either bruised it or the muscle in it is tight and needs to be massaged out. That was my reasoning." 

You rolled your eyes and huffed, "I most definitely don't want Leo touching my butt. I doubt he even knows what to do with a condom."

He laughed at your poke at the Leader and shook his head, "Nah, we've seen a lot of shit as youngsters. We know a lot more than you think, Leo included."

You smirked and sucked on your juice box again to realize it was empty. You limped over to lean over Don's lap to grab another and throw away your empty one. But before you could lean back up, he had you draped over his lap. 

You wiggled, trying to get up, but he put a hand on your upper back to keep you down, "Chill, I'm gonna massage your butt."

You smirked a little and shook your head, "I thought you weren't in the mood." 

"I'm not, you pervert."

"Coming from the turtle who loves watching camgirls."

Neither you nor he was expecting the firm slap that landed on your rear. You gasped and accidentally squeezed your juicebox, making a streak of juice fly across his floor. You turned to look up at Don, who was smirking down at you. 

"Watch your mouth." He started to gently, but strongly knead the muscles in your rear, rubbing out the soreness of both the smack and the ache from earlier. He leaned back further in his chair so you wouldn't be sliding off of his lap as easily.

"And if I don't?" Your voice was soft, even to you, but he heard you. He looked as if the question didn't even faze him despite the fact he felt his heart start to beat faster. This was another one of his kinks. He loved to be controlling and, if necessary, to punish if he didn't get his way.

"And you will receive another." He didn't meet your eyes in order to keep himself calm. His fingers dug deeper into your butt as he actually focused on trying to help you feel better, "Is this helping?"

You nodded and relaxed, trying to let his ministrations do it's job. After about ten more minutes, you decided to test him.

"So, what's the problem with me calling out your fetish?"

He glared at you softly, but smirked, "I don't have a problem, but you do. You and your dirty mouth."

"That's funny coming from you." You smirked, but gasped loudly when you felt another hard smack against your ass. You turned to see him glaring at you. However, you could tell he wasn't really mad. He was just playing the character very well.

Donnie gently trailed his fingers over the area were he hit before lowering your sweatpants to reveal your bare ass, "Without these maybe the punishment would make a larger impact on you and your bad behavior."

Your ass was bent at a beautiful angle. Your pussy was framed by your thighs and he could see you were very wet. He wondered faintly if it was because of the punishment or the fact you had been trying to fuck him all day. He lifted his hand and landed another hard smack on your butt, making you jump and moan softly. He rubbed the reddening area before gently pushing his thumb against your warmth. Your hum of lust was music to his ears.

"You are just tempting me, aren't you?" He husked and reached down with his other hand to cup your chin. He turned your face to make you look at him. His eyes were beautiful and you moaned softly. You turned your mouth to gently trail your tongue up his thumb in an attempt to show him just how much he turned you on.

He smirked and leaned back a little more, "Such a bad girl. Just a glutton for punishment." His hand lifted and you tensed right before the hard smack came down again. You moaned and breathed heavily against his thumb before taking it all in your mouth. He looked down and saw that you got even wetter to the point that your juices was leaking onto his lap.

Donnie could barely handle the sight before him. His girl sucking his thumb with throaty moans and her ass and pussy on display just for him. And not only was she letting him do this, but she was fucking loving it! His member wasted no time getting excited.

One more slap. Another and another. Soon your ass was hot and red and his hand stung with the repeated actions. He watched you pant and grind down against his lap, obviously needing the friction against your clit, but he wasn't going to give you that.

He pushed you to stand up, snatching your pants off in almost one fell swoop. He got you naked with blinding speed and sat you on the desk right in front of his computer monitor. He leaned back in his chair and looked you over. Your excitement was obvious because as you sat on his desk with your legs spread, your juices spilled onto the table, pooling beneath you.

"You are sooo bad." He almost growled, "Getting me hard and horny when I told you I wasn't in the mood." He grabbed your hand that was reaching for your clit and shook his head, "Nope, you don't get that privilege. You cum when I tell you to." 

He stood before you, his height suddenly making you feel like such a small creature. He slipped off his shorts and pushed his underwear down to free his already rock hard erection. He reached behind you to move the wireless keyboard and mouse out of the way before laying you down.

"Now, you're gonna take care of this. However, if I felt you didn't do a good job, then you don't get to cum. You hear me?" He growled gently against your ear as he roughly prodded at your entrance. You could barely form words, so all you could do is nod, "Good, now, rules: No hands, no tongue and no feet. Just your pussy." You nodded again and whimpered when he thrust hard into you.

He groaned and sunk as deep as he could into you. He felt the head of his length hit your cervix as he buried himself fully into you. Giving you no time to adjust, he began thrusting hard and fast. You almost forgot the rules and grabbed his ass, but you kept your hands on the edge of his desk. 

He moved his hands to spread your legs as far as possible and kept up his brutal pace. In order to gain the privilege to cum, you began rocking your hips against his strokes. You met him for each thrust and kept tightening your vagina as much as you could whenever he slid out. 

Don never thought sex with you could get any better, but here you were proving him wrong. He closed his eyes and focused his mind purely on the feeling of you around his dick. The warm, wetness that massaged him. The tight feeling he would get when he pulled out. The rocking of you against him, making his thrusts seem to go deeper and harder.

He was panting loudly from the feeling and you couldn't help, but moan at the feeling of him filling you up. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to get you to cum, but it was enough to edge you closer and closer to the edge, intentionally not pushing you over.

"Ohhh, God!" He leaned down over you, bringing his plastron to rest on your front. His lower most part of his plastron began to rub against your neglected clit and the sensations sent you spiraling. You gasped and began to rock your hips harder, begging to cum. His own lust riddled mind soon understood why you were going crazy and he picked you up. He bent his knees and began to thrust up into you. His left arm had circled around your back to keep you against his chest as he stood and fucked you. His right hand was in between you two, massaging and circling your clit. 

You shook and twitched, barely able go think past how good he felt as he fucked you. Just 30 more seconds and you two came hard. You fell against his chest and panted hard as both of his hands finally wrapped around you. He sat back down with you in his lap, breathing just as hard.

After a few minutes, you leaned back to look at him. Don began to blush when he realized what just happened. He stared at you. You stared at him. Eventually, you smiled and wiggled, "I love that kink."

You hopped up and walked over to the corner to grab a towel. It was originally meant to clean you two up, but then you saw the puddle of juice from your murdered juicebox. He saw the way you walked and folded his arms.

"Did your butt even hurt?" He asked in disbelief. Could this have been all a ruse to get him to fuck you?

You stopped and blinked before laughing," You'll never know!" You stooped to mop up the juice as he sighed and shook his head.

"You really are a bad girl." He smirked as you stood and walked to stand in between his legs. You straddled his lap and put your hands on his shoulders as his hands wrapped around your waist.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." You beamed proudly as he rolled his eyes. You gently kissed his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"Unfortunately, you're right. But at least now that you're satisfied, I can play my game." You snickered and nodded. He eventually covered you both with a blanket just in case his brothers came in, but he doubted it since they knew you two were almost always fucking in his lab.

"You still owe me another juicebox." You quipped quietly, but your exhaustion took over. You were sleep within seconds as he smirked at your command. He played his game peacefully for the next few hours with you comfy on his chest. Yeah, he loved your company. Even when he wasn't in the mood.


	9. Breaking up the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Forgive me if I get it wrong, but the rules of the game may or may not be completely accurate. It's all for fun :3 Enjoy.

You ran your way into the living room, sliding your way in front of the TV, "Come one, come all! Reptiles and rodents alike! It's time to play the board game famous for ripping families apart and bringing them back together over their mutual hatred of the game!" 

The four turtles looked at you with a obviously confused look before you groaned and tossed down the big box you were holding, "Monopoly!" 

Mikey gasped and dropped on his knees in front of the coffee table, "Oh M Geeness! We gotta play, guys! I always see the super happy families on the commercials and TV shows play this. It's gotta be fun!"

You nodded as Leo stood and shook his head, "Oh, no. Didn't you hear her? 'Ripping families apart?' We do not need that in our lives."

Donnie giggled and slid onto the floor next to the youngest, "Aww, what's wrong Leo? Not up for a little bit of a challenge? Afraid your little brothers will hand your ass--"

"Language, Donatello." Master Splinter warned as he pulled his chair closer to the table.

"Sorry, Sensei. Er, your butt! Afraid your butt will be handed to you over a simple board game?" Don was already taking off the top of the board game and pulling out the rules to read. Mikey was shaking out the game pieces and getting the cards in order.

Raph grumbled from where he sat, angry that his show was once again interrupted, but he couldn't get mad at you. He was as wrapped around your finger as Don was. He did like the idea of having a little sister, but this right here was just annoying, "Do we have to? I understand the need to bond and all that bull--er, crap. But I'm kinda watching a good show right now!" 

You turned to see that he was watching a rerun of Cops and rolled your eyes, "Enrique snitches on Miguel and Tasha is arrested for endangering her kids. Let's go, Raphie!" You grinned as his eyes went wide and he growled.

He moved to the end of the coffee table, sitting on his knees, "I didn't want spoilers, dammit..."

"Raphael, language!" Master Splinter glared at the red-banded turtle before reaching forward and picking up 'the bank,' "How do we play, Ms.(Y/N)?"

You were about to answer, but Donnie cut you off, "Well each player rolls a die and the one with the highest gets to go first. Then we go clockwise around the table, rolling for--"

"Basically, you gotta get as many properties on the board until someone flips their shit and the table too." You grinned before realizing you cursed, "Oops. My bad, Master Splinter." 

But he just shook his head, "That actually sounds entertaining. Leo, you sure you don't want to join us?" 

The oldest grimaced and sighed. He hated the idea of purposefully putting himself in a situation to have a grudge held against him, but he also liked the idea of bonding with his brothers. He stared at the new prepared board and chewed his bottom lip. How could it be?

"Fine. But! I want to be the car." Mikey audibly groaned as Leo sat down and claimed his piece.

"Okay...I guess I'll be the dog." Mikey picked up the pooch and looked around. 

Donnie looked at the little collection of metal pieces before grabbing the thimble, "I don't know why, but I've always like this one." 

Raph grumbled a little, still upset about his show before grabbing the iron. Master reached to grab one, but you stopped him, "No way, Master Splinter! We need a fair banker!" The guys gasped and protested as the elderly rodent grinned.

"Well, if you insist." He sat back and relaxed, ready to see the kind of antics the children would get themselves into. 

You picked up the battleship and settled down on your knees, "Alright. Does anyone need a run through of the rules." You saw Don about to say something, but held up your hands, "Not the super smart version, but in laymans terms?" Don blinked and closed his mouth. Mikey raised his hand and you looked at him.

"Uh...When does this game end?"

You grinned a smile that was almost the same as the Cheshire cat, "Until one person owns all the property or until one person isn't bankrupt." 

You helped Master Splinter hand out funds, picked up the dice and thus, began the chaos.

~~~~~

"What do you mean I cheated?!"

"I don't know! You did! How do you have all those hotels, Boardwalk AND Park Place?" 

"Raphie, don't get mad at my investment genius!" You cooed at the practically steaming turtle. You, Leo and Donnie were the only two not in the hole. 

Mikey put himself into debt early on, going bankrupt because of his 'need' to buy every property he came across. Leo steadily played the game, learning the strategy from his brothers and you before he began to buy anything. He figured the easiest thing to do was buy the lower costing properties, of course after Mikey went bankrupt and his assets were auctioned off by Master Splinter. 

Those properties were cheap since Raph didn't want to do anything with the cheap properties and Don was forming his own little strategy.

Don's plan involved grabbing the moderately priced properties, like Kentucky, Indiana, and Illinois Avenue, at a slow rate, while doing all he could to keep/build his wealth. Every now and then he would lose a little to tax, jail, or falling on one of yours or Raph's properties.

You and Raph were the more aggressive players, obviously. You managed to get Boardwalk on the first go around and Park Place on the second go around. Raph had to settle on a couple railroads, Pennsylvania and North Carolina Avenue. He was a little peeved, but was sure he could bankrupt you before he did. 

Raph got hotels on his properties before anyone else, but that did put a pretty little dent in his cash pile. Eventually, he rolled the wrong number and landed on your Boardwalk which had 2 hotels on it already. He ended up in debt by $1,000 which pissed him off pretty badly.

"Investment genius?! You got lucky!" Don put a hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him from overthrowing the board.

"Chill. It's fine. Just a game." 

Raphael continued to grumble, putting his properties into Master Splinter's hand for them to be auctioned off. He gave up North Carolina first, selling it to Leo for a measly $5. Leo smirked, not anywhere near ready to help his brother out of the hole.

Then came Pennsylvania Ave. You tilted your head and tapped your chin, "Hmmm...$50." 

Master Splinter's whiskers twitched in amusement as he knew you and his other sons were merely teasing the hothead. Raphael growled as you grabbed the new property, quickly placing 2 hotels on it. He pouted at the last two railroad to be auctioned off.

Master Splinter looked them over, "Hmm...$200 for both?" He looked around the table, looking for any takers, but noone spoke up immediately. Raph frowned, but knew he wouldn't get too much help.

Mikey piped in from where he watched the game with popcorn, "I'll buy it!" Everyone else laughed at the youngster, but Raph growled at him. Shoving his younger brother, he stood up and stomped off to the dojo, undoubtedly to go work off the anger he acquired while playing the game.

You giggled and raised your hands, "I'll give you $200 for them." Hearing no protest, Master splinter handed it to you, accepting your 2 $100 bills in return. You now had 3 of the railroads.

Leo had the other one. He smirked and waved it at you playfully, "Interesting situation, huh?" 

You shrugged with a very unbothered look on your face, "I got the two most expensive pieces on the board, I aint worried, babe." Giggling you sat back and watched as Donnie rolled. He rolled the perfect amount to land on Luxury Tax, right in between your properties. You smacked the table and groaned while he laughed.

"Dammit! I almost had you!" He laughed and stuck his tongue out at you.

"Not yet, babe. Not yet."He paid the tax to his father and sat back, waiting for you to roll. You tossed the dice and watched as the number showed up. You landed on North Carolina and grimaced a little, but shook your head at Leo.

"No worries, elder. I got the money for you." You handed over his payment, since he only had one hotel and one house on the property already, and counted your money. You frowned, noticing you had a bit of a dent in your funds now, but tried to continue to play the game.

A couple more rolls and eventually you were a little more in the hole to Leo, who seemed to be grinning even bigger than earlier, "Ready to give up just yet?"

You smirked and shook your head, "Not in a million years, big bro." You rolled once more, growling as you landed on Don's property, Kentucky, and had to give him the last of your money. Luckily enough you had the exact amount he needed and didn't have to go bankrupt. 

But, you did have to wait and see if someone would fall on your property before you ended up falling on someone else's property. Leo rolled and landed on Don's Illinois Ave. Leo groaned softly and paid his brother, leaving him only $200. 

It was now Don's roll. He was so close to the end, but he had to get past your properties to avoid losing his money. He took a deep breath and rolled again. He overrolled and landed on Leo's properties. He grinned and whooped, "Yes!" Paying the low fee for Baltic Ave and collecting his $200, he would sit back again, grinning at you.

You sighed and felt your end nearing. You picked up the dice and rolled again, getting the perfect number to land on Leo's North Carolina ave. completely putting you in debt. You whined and flailed a little, sad that you had to pay up. You gave up your properties to Master Splinter, who auctioned them off. 

"Alright. Starting at $500"

Leo raised his hand,but Don countered his offer, "$550"

Leo blinked and stared at Don, "$600"

"$700." Don smirked and watched Leo.

"$800!"

$1,000!"

The bidding battle continued until they reached $5,000, the amount they both seemed to have. You blinked and watched the spectacle, chuckling a little to yourself as you realized what Donnie was doing.

Eventually Leo called out the last number, "$10,000!"

Don stared in obvious surprise before shrugging, "Alright, bro. It's all yours. Although I think you overpaid." 

Leo smirked, thinking he got over, but as he began counting out his money to pay, he finally saw his mistake. The oldest only had $5,520. He completely over-bid and put himself into debt. Don smirked and wiggled back and forth where he knelt. Pouting a little, Leo handed over his own properties.

Master Splinter began to pack up the game quietly, "Well seeing as Donatello is the only one left without going bankrupt and has the most money, I guess he wins." You giggled and clapped for your boyfriend as Leo laid his head down on the board, groaning loudly.

"How the hell did you do that?" Leo grumped into the table, pushing his piece and hotels/houses out of his way.

"I just let you destroy yourself, silly." Don giggled a little, smiling at your claps before pushing his pieces towards his father to be put up. 

You stood and stretched, laughing, "Sometimes you will be your own worse enemy, Leo."

Mikey giggled and put his empty snack bowl aside, "Wow, (Y/N) You sound like Dad." Master Splinter just smiled and nodded.

"She has a point. It's one of the earliest lessons I've tried to teach you. You seemed to have conquered that battle on the streets, but forget it on the board." Master Splinter laughed to himself as he covered the board game and stood up, "Well it is late, children and it's time for me to get to bed. Good night." 

Everyone bid him good night as he walked off to his room. Mikey hopped up and trotting off to their room, "Same, dudes. I'm actually quite tired. I'll see you later!" 

Leo followed him, rubbing his head, "I'm gonna go meditate. That loss was a lot." He chuckled and waved at you and Don as he left you two alone. You smiled down at the tallest reptile, bouncing on your heels a little.

"That was fun." He smirked and nodded.

"It was. Thanks for bringing this down. There was a bit of tension. Leo and Raph were on the verge of an argument and Master Splinter forbade any surface travel except in emergencies. Mikey thought watching TV would be a great bonding thing, but it just felt even more awkward. You were a Godsend." He smiled at you as he stood and pulled you to his chest. His hand gently ran over your cheek, enjoying and admiring your face, "You're beautiful inside and out. I love you." 

You were completely taken over. You were surprised to hear that your urge to come and be a bit of a butt at board games was actually helpful and then to have your boyfriend tell you he loved you was amazing! You grinned up at him and pulled him down for a quick kiss, "Thanks. I love you too." 

"You need me to walk you home?" He stooped to grab the board game, ready to follow you to your apartment, but frowned when you made him set it back down.

"No. I'm gonna sleep here tonight. No harm, right?" He smiled and nodded, holding his hand out for you to hold. You put yours in his and followed him to the room. You two walked around Leo and Mikey, climbing into Don's little cave, settling in for the night fairly quickly. He spooned you from behind with a huge smile on his face.

You in his arms feeling comfy and safe. This is exactly where you belonged and he couldn't agree more.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you think he's cute?"

"Exactly what you just said: I think he's fucking cute!" 

Don had been getting on your last nerve today. He wanted to cuddle, then he had shit to do, then he was bored, then he was busy. It was driving you up the wall. Part of you knew that it was probably PMS, but the agitation you felt building up just wouldn't stop. Now he was nagging you over a small comment you made about some TV character? You were about ready to fume at him, but you tried your best to keep your head about you, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"Don't you think it's a little bit disrespectful that you're complimenting guys in front of me?" Don was quite annoyed with you as well. Shit popped up in his life. You knew that. But here you were acting like a spoiled brat.

"Don't you think it's a little disrespectful that you still watch porn on the regular despite us being together?" You had had it! He wanted to get bitchy about something irrelevant? Fine. You can do that too. 

Mikey was literally sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn, watching you face off with the tallest terrapin. Usually, he'd steer clear of fights, but seeing you, damn near half Dons size, glaring up at him and yelling as if he was smaller than you was fucking hilarious.

Don's brow knitted together and he groaned, "That was unnecessary and you know it." 

"Oh, you can tell me my argument is unnecessary, but yours can't be?!" Mikey shook his head and stared at Don, who was looking like he was about to blow up. He was getting exasperated and losing patience by the second, "You're the one sending tons of different signals and expect me to just change on a dime. Can't you stay one way for more than an hour?"

"No! I got shit to do. My tasks change! I'm sorry that I don't have a routine work schedule like whatever Joe Schmoe you dated before me."

"Oh, fuck you. At least that Joe Schmoe wasn't fucking insecure over a fucking reality TV celebrity."

Leo leaned over to Mikey and snuck a small handful out of his popcorn bag, "Uh...how did this start?" Mikey just shrugged and continued watching. He had never seen you two argue and this was most definitely entertaining.

You almost never yelled. And Don almost never yelled. Yet here you two were. Yelling your lungs out at each other. Shoving popcorn into his mouth, he saw Raph poke his head out of the dojo, watching the couple yell some more.

"Coming from someone who's insecure about random ass pornstars I happen to NEVER have a fucking chance with."

"Where the hell do you think I stand with said celebrity?!"

"At least you have a chance to even see them in person." 

"Are you saying you want to meet pornstars in person?!"

Raphael couldn't help but snicker at that one. Leo ducked his head and tried to shake the smile off of his face while Mikey laughed openly. Don wanted to yell at Mikey, but his current energy was focused on you. You, however, did a lot better at ignoring the family around you two.

"Now, you know that's not what the fuck--WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" 

"You mean besides the fact that I'm dating someone who can't stay committed to one job or task? Or maybe the fact that I'm dating someone who's so sure that my complimenting a celebrity will somehow make me go fuck said celebrity?"

"Oh, my god..." Don turned and stomped towards his lab, just completely done with this argument, but you weren't done. You had all types of energy and adrenaline rushing through you, "I'm done."

"Well I'm not!" You followed after him, still prodding him for his unnecessary insecurity and constant changing in his plans, which you felt was a much bigger deal than it actually was. Eventually, you both reached his lab door and he turned to stop you right outside of his den.

"Look, just shut up. I don't feel like dealing with you today." He slammed the door in your face and locked it, rubbing his head and neck. He expected to hear more yelling, maybe a bit of banging against the door, but he heard nothing. Just in case, he put on his earphones and turned his music all the way up before starting in on his current job.

You just glared holes into the door for a few seconds before taking a deep shaky breath. Leo just stared at you for a few seconds as you stood there. You were sure he was gonna open the door and let you in. However, five minutes passed and you were still out there. Folding your arms, you finally turned to face the embarrassment that was the rest of the brothers. 

Leo pretended to be talking with Mikey and Raph had since disappeared into the dojo, quickly faking as if he had been punching the bag for a while. You couldn't even stay there much longer. Snatching up your bag and jacket, you were gone. Leo sent Mikey to make sure you got home safely. Once he returned, he sighed and looked over at the lab door. He was sure Don was still trying to cool off, but damn that was unnecessary. 

You were at home, kicking yourself for being such an asshole to him. He wasn't being mean or anything. He had concerns, yet you decided to be an ass about it. You sat at the foot of your bed and just stared at the carpet. Sad music blasted in the speaker next to your bed and you just rocked side to side. Suddenly, you felt the small twinge in your lower stomach.

"That explains it..." Nodding, you stood and went to quickly take a shower and put on a pad. Once you were clean, you grabbed your jar of nutella and sat in the corner of your closet in the dark, eating it spoon by spoon. This was your therapy. Music, darkness, and nutella. Especially since Don wasn't one to cuddle you at the moment. You huffed and closed your eyes, trying to make sure you remained calm. You had to apologize. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not my fault she decided to act bratty..." Donnie was still fuming. Not so much now as before, but it still ate away at him. The turtle forced himself to take a deep breath and think about it. Like, really think about it. He tried to see it from your point of view and had to admit that it would be annoying to have someone change plans so many times. He also knew that maybe he went a little overboard with the question. It was honestly insecure to think that your crush on a TV celebrity made any type of difference to your very real feelings about him, "Fine...dammit..."

Before he could get up to get ready to go find you, he heard Skype alert him about a new message. Seeing it was you, he sat to read it: 

' _I'm sorry. I'm an ass. I'd suggest you not talk to me for a week._ '

"A week?" Typing his question in, he waited for a response as to why so long. And he kept waiting. He went back to working, but couldn't just let it go that easily. He sent a few more probing questions, but never received an answer. He was starting to get a bit worried. Then he got a text message. He basically dove for his phone, hoping it was you, but frowned a little when he saw it was his big brother.

R - You really embarrassed her, ass.

D - Why do you care?

R - She's basically my little sister. You better watch yourself. I'll kick your ass over her, too, dammit.

Donnie smirked a little. He did love that his family loved you as much as he did, but damn.

D - I'm trying to talk to her, but she isn't answering.

R - I know. She's having a pity party. She said something about PMS. What's that?

Donnie had to smack himself, "Of fucking course! She's hormonal!" He sighed and shook his head, really hating he egged on that argument for no reason now.

D - It's a female thing. You know how April gets monthly? It's like that.

R - Ooooohhh...well she says she's in pain. Better go get her.

D - Roger that.

Donnie got up and grabbed his bag of clothes and tools as well as a bottle of pain pills. He was sure you had some already, having dealt with this terrible thing for years now, but he wanted to be sure. 

On his way there, he managed to swing by April's and give her a bit of money to pick up a big box of chocolate covered strawberries. He thanked her and quickly made his way to your place. 

You laid in your bed, curled tightly around a pillow and laid in the dark. Your sad music had gotten louder and sadder, but you didn't care. You just wanted to wallow in your misery. You didn't even notice the sound of your living room window opening nor the sound of your bedroom door opening, but you did notice when your music was turned down.

"Damn, you're gonna make me cry in here." You groaned upon hearing Donnie's voice. You wanted to tell him to go away, but you wanted him there as well. You hated this time of month. You were indecisive and annoying. Rolling over to face him, you squinted at him, noticing him carrying a box, "I got you your faaavoriiiiite~!" He sang in a high voice, hoping to make you laugh, but you were having none of it. 

You just stared before he sat the box down on your bed and took the lid off. You couldn't help the smile that graced your face and immediately snatched one up. The taste was almost as if it was sent from the heavens itself and you just closed your eyes, feeling tons better. 

Don smiled and set all his stuff down before plugging up a heating pad near your bed. Crawling over you, he wiggled to where you two were spooning and he held the pad between you both, pressing against your lower back. Low moans of relief were his reward and you were just in heaven. 

What did you do to deserve such a good boyfriend? The tears started and you sobbed softly as you ate your strawberries and pressed back into the pain relieving warmth. 

Don curled around you tightly and held you close, "I'm sorry. And don't you ever suggest I leave you alone for a week again." Hearing you chuckle through the sobs, he decided that cuddles and silence was best for the rest of the night. 

"That argument was really unnecessary." You remarked between treats.

"It really was...Still pretty funny though..." You nodded and ate another strawberry. You were safe, loved and comfortable. Eventually, you finished your treats and fell asleep. Don just laid there and held you until he was tired enough to sleep as well. 


	11. Chapter 11

You stared at your feet as you walked in circles around the furniture in the lair living room. The guys were out playing heroes and here you were, waiting at home like the obedient wife. But you weren't a wife. Just super worried about your newfound family. While lost in your thoughts, you almost tripped over your own feet and huffed a little, upset at your clumsiness.

You decided to turn and go in the other direction, hoping the change would be enough to feel a bit more different and exciting, but it quickly got old as the same old frightening scenarios played out in your mind. You folded your arms and stood there in the near silence of the lair. The random sounds of subways and water rushing all around you was the only thing that kept you from complete silence. 

Suddenly, you heard voices and your face lit up. You ran into the dojo just in time to see the usual pipe that the turtles take to get to the surface deliver your favorite beings! You watched as Leo and Raph got into a heated argument over something that happened on the surface, Don rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore them and Mikey just put his 'chuks up with a quickness and left. 

Don turned around, spotted you, and quickly trotted over to pick you up and tossed you over his shoulder. The argument was getting louder and louder and you just couldn't understand why everyone was acting so weird. Aren't they happy to be alive another day?! 

"Look, Fearless, it wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't?! You damn near alerted the entire apartment building AND got us caught by the police! You're fucking lucky that guy was already knocked out!" Leo put his hands on his hips as he stared at his bulkier brother turn and grumble to himself.

"Like I said: it wasn't that bad!"

"Mikey damn near got his head taken off by a random ass cinder block you decided to hurl--" 

"I FUCKING SAID IT WASN'T THAT BAD! GET OFF MY DICK!"

Your eyes went wide just as you were carried out of sight of the other turtles, but most definitely not out of earshot. The arguing got even more heated and you were just surprised that Mikey and Donnie just ignored that. Once you were inside his surprisingly well sound proofed lab and he set you down, you tried to walk around him and head right into the other room. He grabbed your arm and looked at you, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going in there to stop that fight. You guys don't wanna help, then I will." 

Don sighed and shook his head, "Look, baby, that's something they have to do to come to an understanding. I learned a long time ago that letting them go at it would alleviate the tension a lot faster than telling them that yelling at each other is wrong."

You shook your head and shook out of his grasp, "That's not how you do it." You had seen more than enough family fights to know that keeping the love and respect was required, but fighting was not. Continuing the fights was not required. You knew you had to stop it somehow.

Donnie had to follow you. He knew by now that they were in a physical fight and could hear the heavy thuds and grunts from the dojo. It was gonna be a scary sight for you, but he couldn't stop you from seeing what looked like the most dangerous sibling fight ever. 

There were literal sparks raining down as katana faced off against sai. You were in pure awe over the magnitude of strength and athleticism that came from the fight, however, it put much more fear into you than it was supposed to and that pissed you off. 

"Guys!" You went ignored. Your voice was small in comparisons to their incoherent yells of anger and aggression. Donnie shook his head as he watched you glare at the pair facing off in the dojo. He knew you weren't gonna get through to them any time soon and might give up soon. He just wanted to reassure you once you were done with this admirable, but fruitless venture.

However, you weren't settling for being ignored. You frowned and looked between Leo and Raphael. Neither would hurt you on purpose, so why not use yourself? You watched as they seemingly made some space in between themselves and stomped forward. You weren't even in their eyesight until they were going full force, going much too quick to stop themselves.

Donnie's eyes widened at the bold and sudden move and tried to run forward in time to save you from what was basically two unstoppable forces. However, he knew he wouldn't make it and basically baseball slid in behind you as you stood there with your arms folded. He tried to grab you and pull you down, hoping he could shield you from what had to come.

However, the other two brothers saw you in time and were able to silently coordinate to keep from crushing you. Coming to a skid, they used their fists to press against each other and use the other's momentum to push back away from you.

You barely flinched, "What in the fuck is wrong with you two?!"

Leo let out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding, "What do you mean what's wrong with us?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"Seriously! Why the fuck did you get in the way?" Raphael huffed a little, afraid of what could've happened if he and Leo were allowed to bumrush you full force.

"What I mean is you guys are brothers," The two rolled there eyes and Donnie laid back, just waiting for this to be over, "You two could've died out there tonight. The last thing you would've remembered each other for was the tension and arguments. That is not how siblings are supposed to act." You glared at both of them, starting with Raphael. He didn't back down from your stare down, but you could tell he was affected by your words.

Your eyes turned to Leo, who was less than ready to stare into your disappointed face, "You guys love each other. You fight for each other. You'd die for each other. Just don't die at each others' hands! That's stupid and counterproductive. You already have the reset of the world trying to fucking kill you. Don't add your brother to the fucking list." 

The room was uncomfortably silent and Leo and Raph just felt like they should shrink into their shells. They didn't understand how someone from the outside of their family could make them feel ashamed for their actions with each other.

"We know we love each other," Donnie spoke up from where he laid on the floor, "It has been evident from the very beginning because of how hard they fight each other. It's a shame, it is, but this is how they communicate. I don't get it either babe, I don't, but I don't interfere."

"But they're going at it with dangerous weapons!" You countered.

"They're trained ninjas! They'll never intentionally hurt the other, no matter how mad they get. They can handle themselves. You're not helping by stopping their communication progress." He argued as he got up. He sighed and folded his arms, "I get your concern, I do, but they gotta deal with this on their own." 

You just frowned up at him, obviously still not believing his words. You were an outsider. You didn't know their family like they did, but this couldn't be normal for siblings!

"Look, (y/n) is right. We gotta try and be better." Leo tried to reason. He felt like the arguing was exhausting and mind consuming. He'd spend more time thinking about problems between him and Raphael more than he'd like. 

"But Donnie is right. This is something we do. We know each other better and we know our limits. I'd never hurt you!" Raphael countered. He was physical and passionate, but he knew that this fighting wasn't something to just try and assert his dominance. It helped him 'vent' in a way. 

You could just feel the hair on the back of your neck standing up and you shook your head, "No more arguing. Please. I don't like hearing you two yell and curse at each other. It scares me. What if something happens and the last thing Leo remembers you by is some stupid insult?!" You folded your arms and stared at Raphael. 

Donnie walked closer to you and pulled you into his arms, holding you as he knew you were actually more upset about the entire situation than Raphael or Leo, which was saying something. He held you tightly and hummed softly, "You know they don't mean any of it. Like I said, it's something they have to do. It's their weird way of communicating and understanding each other. It'll be fine."

"But they could die tomorrow. Why would you want the last thing you did with your brother be fighting?"  You just couldn't understand and you could feel the tears pulling at your eyes. You just pushed your face into Donnie's shoulder and sniffled softly, "At least don't use the weapons, please? Please?"

Leo took a deep breath and put up his weapons. Seeing his older brother, Raphael followed suit. They couldn't continue after that because it made sense. Why would they want to do that? They knew that getting physical was their way of figuring out each other and coming to terms with some things, but if it had this effect on you, they'd try and keep it somewhat civil.

"We promise." Leo gently plucked you out of Donnie's hold to give you a tight hug, "No weapons outside of sparring. Deal?" He directed the last word at his brother, who nodded in a silent agreement.

Noone liked to see you upset over anything that had to do with them, so they tried their best to make sure you were at least content. Donnie smiled a little and pulled you back into his arms and started back out the dojo, "Well, we'll let you two get back to that. I have something I need to do with my girlfriend, if you don't mind." 

You couldn't help but let out a couple hiccuping laughs as the other brothers rolled their eyes and waved you two off. Once you were back in his lab, he put you down on his desk in front of his chair and sat down. You stared at him as he stared at you, the nonverbal conversation communicating silent understanding and love. 

"You're just too damn pure, you know that?" He smiled at you and reached up to wipe a silent tear from your cheek. 

You smirked and shrugged, "I mean, the way we fuck would say otherwise." 

He laughed and nodded before leaning forward and laying his head in your lap, "Most definitely." A couple moments of silence passed between you two as you rubbed your hand over his head, gently rubbing at his temples, "Well...If you wanna hold off on the sex, we can. I just know that after tonight I'm a bit stressed."

"No waiting. I need something to take my mind off of that." You huffed a little and gently tugged at his shoulders. 

Sitting up, Donnie nodded and pressed a gentle and light kiss to your lips, "New kink time?"

You nodded.

"My turn or yours?"

You smirked and pointed to yourself.

"Perfect."


End file.
